


Me Gustas Tu ~DaiSuga~ Fluff

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Singing, Songfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: AN: A few kpop references and romanized korean here and there im running out of ideas. (sorry if some things arent translated properly i got the english translations from a lyric website)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Me Gustas Tu ~DaiSuga~ Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A few kpop references and romanized korean here and there im running out of ideas. (sorry if some things arent translated properly i got the english translations from a lyric website)

_"This is so stupid." Suga chuckled at the small heart shaped eraser._

_"I'll take it back then." Daichi held his hand out and smiled._

_"N-no, I'll keep it! It's rude to return gifts." Suga puffed out his cheeks._

_"Whatever you want."_

* * *

Suga was bored in class as fidgetted with the eraser. _'It just HAD TO BE A HEART SHAPED IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME?'_ The eraser was tinted with dark gray from the other pencils in his stationary kit. He never actually used the school supply, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to. The thought of destroying a gift, even if that was it's purpose, it just sadden him. The reason probably being, _'well, it's from Daichi.'_ But he never told anyone that. Suga unconsciously started humming as he continued being entranced by the baked rubber.

"Sugawara-san! Who's feelings is the author trying to portray in the 15th sentence and how?" The teacher called out to him. 

"Um... He's trying to portray the girl's feelings by comparing them to flowers and their symbolic meanings." Suga concluded an answer as he quickly read the sentence. His teacher nodded back to him, signaling that the answer was correct and she continued teaching. Suga sighed in relief and went back to his own little world. Before he knew it, the bell rang and everyone started packing up and leaving. He tumbled a bit as he got up to leave. He continued to play with the red object as he walked out of the classroom. He looked up so he wouldn't run into anything, but he immediately regretted it when he saw Daichi. He panicked as he frantically put the eraser in his pocket. His heart fluttered as they noticed each other's presence and the latter started to wave at him. Their eyes met and they both smiled as they paired up together. 

"Where do you wanna eat lunch today?" Daichi asked Suga as they walked into their homeroom. Suga wanted to think of a secluded place so he could be alone with Daichi. There was only two places he could think of. Number one: The roof, but the sun was too bright for this time of year. And Suga was not in the mood for sunburn. Number two: The clubroom. The only downside is that it's a weird place to have lunch, and it'd be mad suspicious if someone found out. While Suga was getting lost in his thoughts, Daichi kept trying to reach out to him. "Suuuuuga. Earth to Sugawara! SuuuuuuGA!" Daichi shifted his body slightly to bump himself onto Suga's side. 

"Sorry! Uhm...how 'bout the clubroom? Most of the classrooms have been too hot for me." Daichi's hand found it's way onto Suga's forehead. He looked up and at Daichi in surprise. 

"You don't seem sick or anything..." The back of his hand moved to the smaller neck. "You seem fine, but if you wanna go to the clubroom then that's fine." 

"O-okay!" They got their bento boxes and started their journey to the isolated room. For the whole time they walked, Suga looked down at his feet. Noticing that his footsteps were slightly behind. He instinctively moved closer to his friend, leaving no space between their shoulders as they continued walking. The gentle breeze and flowers planted around the building was what took most of Suga's attention in that moment. Daichi looked down as his side as he worried for Suga, but he trusted his words when he said he was fine. They entered the clubroom and sat on the floor as they started to eat. 

"You sure you're okay?" Daichi sparked conversation. 

"Y-yeah..."

"Sorry, I'm just making sure." The room went silent once again. Suga started mindlessly humming to fill the void of silence between them. Daichi took notice of the small tune and smiled as Suga kept singing. The simple humming soon became soft singing of the gentle words: 

_Neol hyanghan seolleimeul oneulbuteo urineun. Kkumkkumyeo gidohaneun oneulbuteo urineun. Jeo barame noeul bit nae mameul sireo bonaelge gueriun maeumi moyeoseo naerineun._

( _My heart flutters toward you starting from today us. We're dreaming and praying starting from today us. I'll send you my heart with the wind and the sunset. My heart that longs for you falls down._ ) 

Daichi was taken back by Suga's soft voice singing. "I- wow...Suga that was really good!" Suga's voice cracked a bit as he left his trance. He didn't realize he was singing out loud. 

"I- uh...thanks!" Suga managed to get out as his face turned pink. 

"What were you saying though?" Suga's heart raced, he really couldn't tell him. Telling him what it meant was basically confessing to him, and he wasn't ready for that yet. Suga checked his phone and got up as fast as he could. "You okay?"

"Yep! I just checked the time and I don't wanna be late for class." Suga cleaned up his lunch and left the room, accidentally dropping the red object from his pocket and leaving Daichi alone. Suga was gone before Daichi could reason with him. He started to clean up his lunch when the faded red color caught his eye. He picked it up, knowing it was Suga's and no other thought behind it. They went on with their day until practice. As they were changing into their practice clothes, Suga continued to hum the same song and it caught Daichi's attention. The could only wonder what it means since he didn't know what language he was singing in. Suga continued to sing, using more than just the first chorus. 

"han baljjag dwie seossdeon ulineun eonjejjeum senchi haejilkkayo~" ( _We are standing one step behind._ _When will we become sentimental?_ )

"Suga-san! You're voice is really pretty!" Hinata complimented as he began putting his things in a locker. 

"Thank you, Hinata." Suga giggled with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment. 

"So Suga-san~~~ Who you singing about?" Nishinoya teased. 

"What do you mean, Noya-senpai?" Hinata asked. 

"Want me to translate for you, Shoyo?" Nishinoya said with pride before being hit in the head by Suga. 

"Shut up, like I don't hear you singing Heart Shaker all the time in the showers." Suga teased back. 

"Ahh boo hoo, you bitch." Nishinoya stuck out his tongue before he left the room. 

"I'm actually wondering what you were saying, Sugawara-senpai." Hinata looked up at his upperclassman. 

"It's nothing really, just a random song my cousin introduced me to recently." Suga waved his hand to shoo the gay thoughts away. After that, everyone continued to change and leave the room to practice like normal. But fate had something different in mind. Suga kept taking small glances at Daichi as they slowly changed. He didn't realize he was caught in another daydream until Daichi called for him. 

"Huh? Sorry." Suga mumbled back. 

"You don't seem like yourself lately..." Daichi worried. 

"I've been studying late at night again. I'm just tired." 

"I hope your not lying or else that'd be a bad example for me." 

"Shut up." They two of them laughed as they continued walking to the gym. 

"Uhm...Suga. I've been wondering if this was yours." Daichi got the eraser from his pocket and offered it to Suga. He was panicking on the inside though. He was thinking when and where he could've lost it, then he remembered lunchtime. Suga came to the conclusion to tell him already, he didn't want to wait any longer. He looked at Daichi and gave a warm and gentle smile. 

"Well it's yours now." Suga gave a hint that, it was his heart, he wanted Daichi to take care of him and to have him.

"Didn't I give this to you a while ago? You have to keep it."

"Well it is mine, but I want _you_ to have it. Take care of it." Suga smiled before he ran into the gym, leaving Daichi alone and wondering for the second time that day. 

"He's using symbolism." Kiyoko responded to Daichi story.

"Huh?"

"It's simple. You gave him the heart, so love. He cherished the love you gave him and it became his. And earlier he gave you his heart and he's telling you to take care of it. HE WAS BASICALLY CONFESSING TO YOU." Kiyoko almost slapped Daichi in the face with her clipboard after explaining. 

"Oh shit it all makes sense now."

"You get it now?"

"Well obviously I do now."

"So are you gonna do something about it?"

"When I think about it, he was singing some song and he got nervous when Noya said he could translate."

"Translate?"

"Yeah, it was in another language. Surprisingly Noya knew what he was saying. I was kinda curious too." Daichi leaned against the wall and started to rethink everything. Were the feelings mutual? Could they possible start dating? Have a future together? Whatever the case may be, Daichi was okay with it. He didn't realize it before, but he wanted to get closer with Suga. Daichi couldn't stop thinking about him up until practice ended. Everything was normal after clean up and as they head home, but Daichi couldn't handle it. 

"Daichi, you seem nervous." Oh how the turn tables.

"Suga...what were you singing earlier? Be honest please." Suga's heart started beating super fast as his stomach did a flip. "Suga?"

"S-sorry I can't really tell you, i-it's embarrassing." They both looked away from each other and blushed. 

"Well...at least sing it again please." 

"F-fine." Suga sighed in response before taking a deep breath. " _Neol hyanghan seolleimeul oneulbuteo urineun. Kkumkkumyeo gidohaneun oneulbuteo urineun. Jeo barame noeul bit nae mameul sireo bonaelge gueriun maeumi moyeoseo naerineun~"_

"Wh-what do they say after that?"

"Um... it's uh... _Me gustas tu gustas tu. Su tu tu ru johahaeyo. Gustas tu su tu ru ru_ ~" The both of them stood silent, but Suga's heart finally gave out. He couldn't handle holding in his true feelings anymore. "Daichi I..." Suga took another deep breath. " _My heart flutters toward you starting from today us. We're dreaming and praying starting from today us. I'll send you my heart with the wind and the sunset. My heart that longs for you falls down. Me gustas tu gustas tu. Su tu tu ru I like you. Gustas tu su tu ru ru_ ~ Th-that's what it means. Daichi I like you, a lot and I-"

"I really like you too. M-more than friends actually," Suga sat down on the sidewalk trying to take everything in. "S-Suga?" 

"I'm fine! I'm just so happy you.."

"You don't need to say anything." Daichi knelt down to Suga's level to kiss his cheek. They looked at each other's pink tinted faces and laughed. Like the clouds that flicker under the moonlight. Time keeps ticking. Now I'll be brave and confess to you. Two is better than one Let's feel each other. I wanna gather my heart and tell it to you. 


End file.
